


Heart's Desire

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione returns in a state from a research weekend at Hogwarts, Ron fears their marriage is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for HP_Humpdrabbles' Hump Madness competition, Sweet Sixteen round. The prompt was "forsaken". It was inspired by "Her Turn" which is posted on FF-dot-net.

Ron knocked about the house, at loose ends. Hermione had gone to Hogwarts to spend a few days in the library, researching something for work. She'd been preoccupied and distant for over a year now, and every little thing that took her away from him wore him down all the more. Distraught, she came home early from her long weekend. "We have to talk," was all she said.

He felt his stomach clench in anticipation of another row. "Is this going to be a tea discussion or a firewhisky talk?"

"I don't know," she said helplessly. "Just let me say what I have to tell you." She hesitated, biting her lip. "I've been in contact with Viktor for the last two years or so. We've been having a sort of emotional affair," she admitted.

"Did you sleep with him? You know, when you met up with him in Bucharest?" It spoke to how far their relationship had deteriorated that Ron felt not anger, but despair.

Her mouth fell open. "How did you know about that?"

"Charlie said he saw you at some café, and that you and Viktor seemed awfully cosy."

"I suppose I can't fault Charlie for telling you, but you should know that Viktor and I did _not_ have sex. I haven't completely forsaken my marriage vows. He gave me an ultimatum, though. Leave you or let him go."

"So you're leaving?" He expected to feel jealousy, but all he felt was cold and empty.

"No," she said impatiently. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and then continued more gently. "I've gone over the implications of both options until it's done my head in and I...couldn't decide."

"Is being married to me that bad, then?" he asked, hurt.

"It's not you," she cried, clutching his hand, but immediately letting go, as if she wasn't sure she still had the right to hold any part of him. "It's just that we fight so much. My parents almost never fought. I thought we'd made a mistake, but that's not important now. I found the Mirror of Erised. I needed to know what I wanted, but couldn't, wouldn't admit to myself. What I saw in the mirror was you. You're my heart's desire."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. "I am?"

She nodded. "If you can forgive me. I hope you can because I already owled Viktor and told him not to wait for me anymore."

In a matter of moments, he had her naked.

"Just like that?" she asked as his fingers moved in her. "Ooh, yesss. Right there."

"Mm," he hummed around her nipple. "We're going to talk about this later. Right now, I'm just glad you aren't running off to Bulgaria."

"Don't stop," she gasped.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He hauled her into his lap, and she slowly took him into herself. "You know I never stopped loving you. I didn't need to look into the Mirror to know you're my heart's desire."


End file.
